Secretos
by SULY BLACK LUTZ
Summary: Tanto Emmett como Rosalie guardan secretos muy importantes de su vida. Cuando se conocen, el amor explota en el aire, pero esos mismos secretos los separan. Emmett la abandona sin saber que ella guarda un hermoso secreto que los unirá para siempre.AVISO:Este fic fue GANADOR del Reto Temático de Agosto "Rosalie & Emmett" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETOS…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, pero la trama de la historia es mia…

* * *

**AVISO:** _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Rosalie & Emmett" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

La conoció en un pueblo con mar la misma tarde de su llegada. Había hecho un viaje para encontrarse consigo mismo, de esos viajes que se hacían cuando se trataba de empezar de nuevo. Emmett había sepultado a su hermano gemelo apenas hacía dos semanas y esas mismas semanas se las había pasado arreglando todo lo que Vincent había dejado fuera de orden. Vincent y él eran hermanos gemelos idénticos, y su rivalidad era idéntica también. Siempre fueron rivales, tanto en casa como fuera. Pero había algo en lo que ellos diferían y era en los valores. Mientras que Emmett era un hombre de muchas virtudes y lleno de bondad y responsabilidades, Vincent, era un hombre sin escrúpulos, capaz de dejar a su familia en la total ruina. Y así los había dejado, haciendo quién sabe que con la fortuna de los McCarthy. Al haber sido el mayor, Vincent había heredado el derecho de dirigir todos los negocios familiares y Emmett había sido relegado a ser el hermano menor.

Su abuela materna le había heredado a él toda su fortuna. Realmente un puñado de acciones en la bolsa que no eran la gran cosa comparadas con los millones que su familia poseía. Sin embargo Emmett era un hombre inteligente y había hecho crecer esas acciones como la espuma. Ahora se le podía señalar como uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa. Desde la edad de 18 años cuando decidió irse de lado de su familia y sobre todo para separarse de su hermano, terminando así con las comparaciones y conflictos. Había trabajado y estudiado como cualquier otro joven. Y apenas un año después recibió la oportunidad al heredar las acciones de su abuela.

Había vendido parte de sus acciones cuando terminó la carrera de economía y de ahí había comenzado a hacer crecer su capital, hasta convertirlo en el hombre de éxito que ahora era. Él Y Vincent nunca se llevaron bien y había sido porque siempre Vincent había ocultado su verdadera personalidad y siempre había culpado a Emmett de sus fechorías.

Hasta su extraña muerte hacía dos semanas, Vincent no había convivido con Emmett más que en las fiestas y reuniones de rigor. Las veces que Emmett pudo escapar, lo hizo... Como ahora.

Después de respaldar con su dinero el poco capital que Vincent había dejado, Emmett había abandonado a su familia y a la creciente confusión que les había causado verse en la ruina por los malos manejos del gemelo preferido. Detestaba ver las caras de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

Se había registrado en el pequeño hotel frente a la playa y comenzó una caminata por la misma. Se dio cuenta que por primera vez se había sentido en paz consigo mismo. No era que le alegrara la muerte de Vincent, pero su muerte había traído y sacado a la luz tantas cosas... Que ya no sabía que pensar. Después de la caminata entró a un pequeño pero elegante restaurante, donde podía apreciar toda la inmensidad del mar... Y así pudo haberse quedado toda la tarde si no fuera porque un rayo de sol le dio de frente y directo al corazón.

- ¿Está listo para ordenar señor? - preguntó Rosalie al cliente que estaba en la mesa número 5. Ella atendía las mesas desde el número 5 al 10. Había visto entrar y sentarse al hombre desde hacía rato, y a ella no le convenía que no tomara nada.

Cuando sus ojos la miraron, fue como sí toda su vida hubiera sido nada antes de verlo a él. Había conocido hombres apuestos y arrogantes, pero nunca uno como él. Su mirada era profunda y casi vacía, pero fue testigo de cómo los ojos de aquel hombre se iluminaron y la dureza de sus rasgos desapareció poco a poco de su cara.

Ella había visto a mucha gente así... Ella misma era una de ellos. Su vida no había sido fácil y se había lanzado a estar sola y por su cuenta desde muy joven. Llevaba trabajado en el restaurante desde hacía muchísimos años... Podría decirse que era su segundo hogar.

- Sí... Discúlpeme. Estaba distraído... Tráigame la especialidad de la casa por favor y una bebida con gas.

Era la joven más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus cabellos dorados y sus preciosos ojos azules. Piel blanca y cuidada a pesar de vivir cerca del mar, donde la mayoría de gente estaba morena por el sol.

Ella era el sol mismo.

- Enseguida. - respondió ella de forma amable. Y se fue a solicitar su plato. Durante los minutos que tardaron en preparar todo, Emmett no la perdió de vista entre las mesas. Era como sí hubiera visto una aparición.

Rosalie podía sentir el poder de su mirada, aunque no era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa forma. Pero nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse así, ni provocado semejantes sensaciones antes desconocidas para ella.

- Me gustaría invitarla a dar una vuelta...o de acompañarla a su casa sí está usted muy cansada. -Tarde se dio cuenta de que podría asustarla, pero esperaba que eso no pasara.

- No acostumbro a salir con desconocidos. - fue su sincera respuesta. No se sentía ofendida ni tampoco sentía ofensiva su negativa.

- Touché. - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Sabía que había cometido el error de apresurarse y ella le había dado calabazas. Pero sí en algo era experto, era precisamente en obtener todo lo que deseaba y por todo lo imposible... El la deseaba.

Rosalie le sonrió en respuesta. Sabía que él sólo estaba intentando un ligue fácil, pero ella no era fácil. Tenía un carácter severo y toda la dulzura de su fachada exterior escondía su verdadero carácter. Era perfeccionista y vanidosa. Ambiciosa de alcanzar sus metas, pero sobre todo creía en el amor y en el matrimonio. Y aunque había tenido un par de novios nunca se había enamorado realmente, esa era la razón de que siguiera siendo virgen.

No era una mojigata, pero quería que cuando se entregara a un hombre fuera por amor y no por curiosidad y lujuria.

….Pero este cliente... sonreía de una manera tan tentadora...

Nunca antes se había encontrado con un hombre que causara tal alboroto en sus hormonas.

- Emmett McCarthy a sus órdenes madame. - se presentó formalmente-. Soltero y sin compromiso. No tengo vicios y soy honrado y muy trabajador. Tengo dos licenciaturas en economía y en administración, tengo mi propia empresa y soy mi propio jefe...

- ¡Suficiente por favor! Se ha vendido usted de manera perfecta. - lo interrumpió ella riéndose. No solía tener esa actitud relajada con los clientes, pero este en especial ya había sobrepasado sus límites-. Pero lamento decirle que no estoy interesada en un prototipo de su clase. Lo que yo estoy buscando es un hombre del que pueda enamorarme y que me ame y me sea fiel... Alguien que quiera formar un hogar conmigo para toda la vida. Y no creo que a usted le interese eso. - terminó Rosalie dirigiéndose hacia la salida y yéndose a casa.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Emmett acudió puntualmente al restaurante para comer y cenar ahí y también repitió la misma invitación a Rosalie. Ella por su parte repitió la misma respuesta y se marchó sola a casa. Sin embargo ese último día no se presentó, algo que a ella le decepcionó mucho y la entristeció. Ella ya se había hecho ilusiones de que entre ellos podría surgir algo verdadero, pero su ausencia demostraba que no estaba realmente interesado.

- Hola... Sí le regalo rosas... Y sí le digo que soy solamente un hombre que ha quedado fascinado con usted ¿Daría una vuelta conmigo... O me dejaría acompañarla a casa sí está muy cansada?

Su atuendo había cambiado... Ya no llevaba el tan acostumbrado traje formal, aunque sin corbata. Ahora llevaba pantalones playeros y una camisa tipo hawaiano... No había cambiado de zapatos ¿indicaba que era fiel a sus principios? ¿O demostraba que era un hombre caprichoso y convenenciero? Sin embargo, el corazón de Rosalie revoloteo de alegría al igual que las miles de mariposas que había en su estómago.

- Creí que se había marchado... Y... Está bien. Acompáñeme a casa... Soy Rosalie.

Caminaron por la playa y por la calle. Platicaron de todo lo que se les vino a la mente. Emmett le contó su vida y de cómo había alcanzado el éxito. Rosalie le contó que vivía sola, pero que no se sentía así. Tenía un trabajo por la tarde y estudiaba por las mañanas. Tenía sueños y aspiraciones como cualquier joven.

El resto de la semana fue igual, pero cada noche aumentaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Habían cambiado el camino a la casa de Rosalie y se quedaban un rato afuera... Justo al séptimo día de conocerse él le dio un beso. Había sido maravilloso. Un principio de algo que ambos ya no podían negar.

La siguiente semana fue mágica. Rosalie había descubierto estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emmett. Ya no podía negarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Por su parte Emmett sabía que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Había decidido manejar desde ahí sus negocios para poder estar cerca de ella. Ya no podía estar lejos... Estaba enamorado de ella y haría lo que fuera por ella... La amaba.

Ella estudiaba por las mañanas, mientras el trabajaba desde su habitación del hotel. No era la primera vez que se instalaba así, cuando había querido lograr un propósito, no importaban las condiciones en que tenía que sobrevivir. Claro que el hotel en que estaba era uno muy sencillo, pero no estaba mal. Tenía todo lo básico para poder trabajar desde ahí. Lo único que realmente le importaban era tener a Rosalie cerca. Durante toda su vida las mujeres habían estado alrededor suyo, aunque a muy pocas había prestado atención. Incluso algunas lo habían confundido con Vincent y eso había sido más que suficiente para apagar todo ardor. Para las que deseaban obtener algo del espléndido gemelo... Mala suerte, Emmett siempre se daba cuenta y no se dejaba engañar. Había habido incluso un par de mujeres que habían reclamado su paternidad. Vincent se había hecho pasar por él... Las niñas estaban ahora con la madre de él y su hermano.

Para Rosalie era vivir este amor, algo desconocido. Nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad ni tampoco había estado dispuesta a arriesgarse tanto como hasta ahora.

Sabía bien que cualquiera de esas noches sería especial y que las cosas no podrían dar marcha atrás. Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a Emmett y lo haría por amor.

Era un sábado por la noche, Emmett y Rosalie celebraban que podían estar juntos. Ambos habían tenido una semana algo pesada. Rosalie había tenido exámenes y Emmett había hecho un viaje relámpago por negocios. Sin embargo, esa noche era suya.

La cena había sido deliciosa en un restaurante de una ciudad cercana al pueblo. Aunque habían viajado más de dos horas en auto para poder llegar. Emmett la había sacado a bailar y justo cuando iban a servir el postre, Emmett sacó un estuchito y lo abrió delante de Rosalie.

Esa era la señal que Rosalie estaba esperando. Sí tenía alguna duda sobre los sentimientos de Emmett hacia ella, ahora ya no existían.

Emmett la llevó a una suite de un hotel prestigioso y ahí Rosalie se entregó a él sin reservas... Emmett la hizo suya y se entregó a ella también.

Algunas semanas más pasaron y ellos continuaban viéndose en secreto. El pueblo era pequeño y ellos no querían dar motivos para habladurías. Así que viajaban o se iban por ahí donde nadie los viera para prodigarse su amor y disfrutar de su pasión.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en Emmett... Los dos últimos días había estado muy extraño. La había citado en el hotel en que se habían acostado juntos la primera vez.

Rosalie había corrido casi para poder llegar a esa cita... Había tenido una cita muy importante esa mañana y tenía una gran sorpresa que darle a Emmett. Sabía que se pondría feliz por la noticia... Tanto como estaba ella.

Emmett la miró a los ojos y le dijo se terminó. Trató de parecer lo más frío posible... Frío y sin sentimientos.

Rosalie se mordió los labios para no ponerse a llorar. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

- No te sientas mal Rosalie... Fue hermoso mientras duró. Ahora debo continuar mí camino. Te he abierto una cuenta en el banco para que no tengas que preocuparte de nada. - dijo Emmett extendiendo un sobre con la ficha del banco.

Rosalie agachó la cara y comenzó a llorar. No podía contener los sollosos que en un principio trató de evitar. Había tenido tanta ilusión de contarle su secreto... Ahora ya no importaba.

-Tómalo Rosalie… no seas orgullosa. Y no llores por favor… nada hay que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Rosalie salió corriendo de ahí. No podía permanecer un minuto más cerca de ese desconocido. Había sido tan tonta, se había dejado engañar por un hombre del que realmente no sabía nada. Ahora ya nunca podría decirle de su secreto. Tendría que callárselo por el bien de ese ser inocente que llevaba en su vientre. El fruto de su amor secreto.

El la vio correr… quiso ir detrás de ella y decirle que todo había sido mentira y que la amaba con locura. Pero no debía. Era mejor así. Ella nunca conocería el secreto que él estaba guardando ni la verdadera razón por la que la estaba dejando...

**NOTA:**

La historia queda inconclusa es cierto… pero la razón es que voy a continuarla. Después de que el reto se haya llevado a cabo y las votaciones se cierren, entonces podré continuarla. Esta es la primera vez que intento algo así, ya que siempre termino de escribir antes de publicar, pero quiero intentar hacerlo en esta modalidad… veremos que sale de esta nueva locura…. Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo y que me dejen su opinión en un comentario…. Gracias por leer…. Besitos.

**Suly**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer... La trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

Y vamos comenzando esta nueva aventura... les dejé una nota al final.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_5 Años después..._

- Con esto quedan liquidados nuestros asuntos. - dijo Emmett de forma rotunda y cortante. No había en él ni una pizca de debilidad, contrario... Con el paso de los años se había endurecido aún más.

- Así es Vin. Reconozco que hemos trabajado mejor desde tú supuesta muerte que antes. Deberías pensarlo mejor... Ganarías mucho más dinero del que puedas imaginar.

- Y tú deberías saber que no me interesa el dinero manchado con sangre. - respondió Emmett, pulsando un botón para llamar a su secretaria-. Acompañe al señor, Ángela.

- Sí cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme... Búscame.

- Nunca.

Emmett se lo dijo a una puerta cerrada. Habían sido cinco años de vivir fuera de la ley y de todos sus principios... Cinco años de vivir sólo y aislado del mundo y de su familia... Cinco años de vivir separado de la única mujer que había amado.

Pero eso se había terminado. Había hecho cosas de las que se avergonzaría toda la vida, pero también había hecho cosas buenas. Una de ellas era que había hecho llegar cierta información a personas importantes a las que la organización para la que había estado obligado a trabajar, estaban afectando. A ellos no le convenía que interfirieran en sus asuntos... Él mismo se había encargado de arreglar las cosas para que todo coincidiera con las pruebas que había filtrado.

- Señor McCarthy.

- Dime, Ángela.

- El señor Jenks está aquí.

- Hazlo pasar de inmediato y que nadie nos interrumpa.

Emmett había esperado la visita de Jenks desde hacía días. La tardanza le daba esperanza de que esta vez sí le trajera buenas noticias. Desde hacía seis meses lo había contratado para averiguar el paradero de Rosalie, pero en todos esos meses no había habido noticias de ella. Era como sí nunca hubiera existido. No la había buscado antes en todos esos años porque sabia que la pondría en peligro. Sin embargo, desde hacia seis meses era un hombre libre... casi libre.

Jenson Jenks había estado buscando por varios estados de la unión americana, pero no había habido pistas ni nada. Nadie conocía a Rosalie Freeman... De hecho no había ningún registro de que al menos existiera.

En el pueblo donde se habían conocido y en el restaurante en donde había trabajado por años todos decían conocerla bien, pero no había ninguno que pudiera decirle de su paradero. Nadie la había visto en cinco años... Los mismos años en que Emmett la había abandonado.

En la universidad no podían darle ninguna información... Y no por qué fueran muy reservados en el aspecto de la información... Sí no por qué no había ningún dato de la persona a la que estaban buscando.

- Alguna noticia? - preguntó Emmett ansioso. Habían sido cinco años sin saber nada de ella. Se había mantenido alejado para evitar que la organización pusiera sus ojos en ella. No quería pensar en que ellos pudieran haber llegado a ella... El miedo se apoderó de él.

- Ninguna. No hay registros actuales ni nada. Es como sí ella no existiera.

Para Emmett fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago. ¿ Y sí algo malo le hubiera ocurrido? ¿Y sí la organización la hubiera encontrado a pesar de que él cubrió todos sus pasos? ¿ Y sí en realidad ella nunca había existido... Sí todo era un invento de su imaginación?

- Hasta hace una semana yo también pensaba que no existía. - dijo Jenks adivinando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Expliquese! - Emmett perdió la compostura.

- Hace una semana encontré esto en los archivos de la policía. Usé un programa nuevo para hakear información y en uno de los archivos que están clasificados como "**No Importante** " Encontré esto. - dijo Jenks entregandole una foto de una joven.

- Rosalie... - Susurró Emmett al ver la fotografía que el detective le habia entregado... Estaba seguro de que era ella... Nunca podría olvidar su rostro de Ángel.

- Eso no podemos asegurarlo, ya que aunque presentó la documentación correcta que la acreditaba como Rosalie Freeman... No existen registros de que en realidad esa persona existe.

- Lo que me dice es que ella estaba usando un nombre falso. Es por eso que no ha encontrado nada. - Emmett acarició con un dedo la imagen de aquella niña. No podía tener más de 13 años. ¿ Por qué le había mentido? ¿ Por qué o de qué se escondía?

* * *

HOLA... PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA... HE ESTADO ENFERMITA Y ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR ANTES... Y LES CUENTO QUE EL PROLOGO LO PRESENTAMOS COMO UN ONE SHOT PARA UN RETO... LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE GANAMOS EL RETO... **ESTE FIC QUEDO EN 1° LUGAR..**... GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO, COMENTADO Y VOTADO POR EL.

Y COMO LES DIJE ANTES IRÉ ESCRIBIENDO Y PUBLICANDO, ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO CORTITO... SOY NUEVA EN ESTA MODALIDAD, PERO ESPERO IR ALARGÁNDOLOS MAS ADELANTE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AL FINAL... BESITOS A TODOS


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza... Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado... Todavía me siento extraña publicando de esta manera jajaja... besitos.**

**Capitulo 2**

- Señorita Lilian. Su padre la espera en su despacho.

- Gracias Penny. Enseguida voy. ¿El señor King se ido ya? - preguntó ella. Como siempre desde que era una niña y Royce King se entrevistaba con alguien de la familia.

- Sí señorita Lilian. El señor King se marchó hace un momento.

- Bien. Puedes retirarte Penny. Ya es casi hora de salir y no quiero que llegues tarde a tú casa. El lunes nos vemos.

Lilian salió de su despacho y se dirigió al de su padre. Sabía bien sobre qué quería hablar con ella... Royce King.

Desde que era una niña, su padre prácticamente le vendía a Royce King. El pretendía fusionar los dos Bancos mercantiles y crear uno sólo, pero mucho más grande y productivo. Era una idea genial, pero que la incluía a ella como parte de la transacción.

- Te dije que Royce King estaría aquí. - la voz autoritaria de su padre sonaba con reproche. Él le había ordenado que estuviera presente, pero ella había ignorado su orden.

- Sí, lo dijiste. Pero yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer o escuchar en tus reuniones con él. Ella estaba harta de la actitud de su padre. Solo esperaba que llegara el momento de tener que verlo nunca más.

Royce King era ya un adulto cuando ella era todavía era una niña. Y desde entonces el tipo ya pretendía que ella formara parte de las negociaciones. A ella le daba primero, terror. Cuando fue adolescente, el terror dio paso al miedo. Y ahora que era una mujer, asco... Repugnancia.

- Sigues esquivando tus obligaciones para conmigo y con la familia... Con los gemelos.

- ¡No metas a los gemelos en esto! - casi gritó ella. Su padre no dejaba de echarle en cara que la había ayudado cuando tuvo a los gemelos hacía cuatro años.

- ¡Es la verdad! - su padre estaba enojado. Jamás la había perdonado por todos los errores que había cometido y que según él seguía cometiendo. - Tú deberías volverte una mujer decente y aceptar la propuesta que Royce King te ofrece. ¡Está dispuesto a darle su apellido a los gemelos! Está dispuesto a pasar por alto tú falta de decencia y devolverte la respetabilidad que perdiste. Siempre fuiste una desagradecida y zorra... Igual que tú madre.

Lilian sintió como sí la hubiera golpeado en el estómago... Era cierto. Se parecía a su madre y por eso su padre la odiaba.

La madre de Lilian había abandonado a su esposo cuando Lilian tenía cinco años. Se había enamorado de otro hombre y cuando el padre de Lilian se negó a darle el divorcio, ella se marchó con su amante. Se había llevado a su hija, pero John Hale había peleado la custodia de su hija y le había ganado en los juzgados.

Lilian no vio más a su madre, ya que su padre consiguió que el Juez le diera la custodia absoluta.

Su madre se casó con el hombre del que estaba enamorada y formó un nuevo hogar con él. Y su padre no la dejó verla nunca más.

En un principio ella pensó que su padre la amaba demasiado y por eso la había arrebatado a su madre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Tenía que hacer de todo para atraer su atención, pero ni aún así él la miraba.

Un año después de su divorcio, John Hale se casó con la mujer que fuera la mejor amiga de su madre. Esa mujer y su fastidioso hijo fueron a vivir a su casa. La poca tranquilidad que había tenido se esfumó con su llegada. Lori y Erik le hicieron la vida imposible a la pequeña de tan sólo seis años. Y esa pequeña de tan sólo seis años se defendió como pudo de las injurias de ese par. Mordidas, rasguños, patadas en la rodilla y jalones de pelo fueron algunos de los métodos usados para defenderse de su madrastra y su fastidioso hermanastro.

Cuando Lilian cumplió diez años, un hombre muy importante para su padre llegó a su fiesta. Ese hombre parecía como si quisiera comérsela. Royce King. A esa edad, ella poco sabía de lo que era una mirada lujuriosa. Y también poco sabía de que ese hombre y su madrastra eran amantes cuando se encerraron en una de las habitaciones mientras que su padre hacía de anfitrión perfecto.

Habían hecho la fiesta sólo para que ese hombre llegara.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que mamá te haya abandonado. Y no voy a sentirme culpable por haber tenido a los gemelos. Y tampoco voy a casarme con Royce King.

- Lo harás. Recuerda que me debes mucho.

-¡Ya no te debo nada padre! Por sí no recuerdas, desde hace dos años liquidé mi deuda contigo.

- Lo harás he dicho. Lori ya está preparando todo para anunciar el compromiso y la fusión.

-¡No voy a hacer eso! Y Lori no tiene ningún derecho a decidir que me case con su amante.

Lilian sintió el calor de las gotas de sangre que brotaron de su nariz gracias al golpe que su padre le dio. Siempre había sido violento y hoy ella se había descuidado.

- Nunca vuelvas a insultar de esa manera a Lori. Ella no es como tú o como tú madre. Ella es una dama.

Lilian se alejó de su padre y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No padre. Sí Lori fuera una dama, entonces no se hubiera metido en la cama con el marido de su mejor amiga. Ni se revolcaría con su socio. Sigues estando ciego padre.

Lilian salió de ahí rápidamente rumbo al estacionamiento y buscó su camioneta. Le llamó a Daysi, la joven que cuidaba a los gemelos para que arreglara el equipaje. Le dijo que sería un viaje de fin de semana, pero que empacara todo lo suyo y lo de los niños. Está era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para salir de casa de su padre. Llegar a la casa le tomó una hora, pero consideraba que era suficiente tiempo para meter todas sus cosas en las maletas.

Fiel a su costumbre, Lilian no tenía más que lo necesario y básico. Se había acostumbrado a llevarse sólo lo de encima cuando tenía que cambiar su residencia. Había ahorrado algo de dinero en los dos años que había recibido su sueldo completo. Los dos anteriores, apenas sí le habían pagado por los descuentos de su deuda. Deuda que podría haber pagado en un sólo año, pero que con los intereses altísimos se había tardado un año más en pagar.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Daysi ya la esperaba con las maletas listas en la entrada. Rápidamente las metieron a la camioneta, justo a tiempo para evitar que Lori viera todo el equipaje.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Lori. ¿Qué estaba tramando ahora la estúpida de su hijastra? La fecha para la fiesta del compromiso estaba fijada para la próxima semana. Había trabajado muy duro para conseguir que por fin su marido tomara la decisión. Si seguían esperando que Lilian tomara la decisión, nunca se llevaría a cabo. De seguro la muy idiota seguía enamorada del padre de los gemelos.

-Vamos de fin de semana al parque acuático. - ¡Maldición! ¿Hasta cuándo iba a soportar a esa perra? La odiaba con toda su alma. Y no era porque era una zorra, sino porque ella era la causante de todas sus amarguras y de la separación de sus padres. Si ella no se hubiera metido en la cama de su padre, el no hubiera dejado de amar a su madre y ella no hubiera buscado el amor en otro hombre.

-Es viernes por la tarde Lilian. El parque acuático no abrirá hasta mañana. Deberías buscar otra excusa para salir de la casa. – idiota. Creía que la podía engañar. John acababa de llamarla para contarle que se habían vuelto a pelear. Cuanto había luchado ella para sacar de su camino a la madre de Lilian y a Lilian misma. El emporio Hale sería solo suyo. De eso se encargaría personalmente.

-Evento nocturno Lori. Los gemelos han estado hablando todo el mes sobre eso. He hecho reservaciones para nosotros. Nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana, volveremos el domingo por la tarde.

-¡Mamá! ¡Se hace tarde! – Henry estaba ya en la camioneta.

-Date prisa Harry. – Lilian llamó a su otro hijo que todavía estaba dentro de la casa. Le urgía irse antes de que perdiera el valor. Ella metió a Harry a la camioneta y les puso el cinturón de seguridad a ambos.

-A tu padre no va a gustarle que no estés en casa cuando llegue. Ya sabes que le molesta que los niños duerman fuera de la casa. El no se creerá que estarán en el parque acuático un viernes por la noche. – Lori no creía en Lilian. La muchacha era una mentirosa consumada. Pero en realidad no le importaba que John se molestara con su estúpida hija. Dentro de unas semanas ella sería responsabilidad de Royce King y ya no sería un estorbo para ella.

-Llama al parque Lori, confirma nuestras reservaciones. Nos vemos el domingo. Ahhh dile a mí padre que nos arruine el fin de semana. Los gemelos no tiene la culpa de nuestras diferencias.

Lilian subió a la camioneta y salió de la mansión de su padre. Esta era la última vez que cruzaría esos portones. Estaba en camino a su libertad. No sabía a donde iría aun, pero tenía algunas opciones. Podría ir con su madre, había contratado a un detective para buscar el paradero de su madre y ahora ya tenía una dirección. O podría volver a aquel lugar donde había vivido los días más felices de su vida… al pueblito con mar donde concibió a los gemelos y también donde el único hombre que había amado le rompió el corazón.

* * *

Hola... quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las porras jajaja. Quiero agradecer a quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto. A veces no puedo conectarme, pero intentaré hacerlo. Quiero mencionara una autora a la que admiro mucho y que me fascinan sus historias, Dayan Hale... gracias por leer.

Menciono a todas por su nombre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Les dejo el capitulo, lean y me dicen que tal... besitos**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

- No desempaques Daysi, conociendo a los niños de seguro tendremos que volver a empacar. - los gemelos habían heredado su carácter voluntarioso. Sí decidían que no querían estar en un lugar, no importaba la hora... Tenían que irse. Así había sido su vida desde que era una niña. Su madre era así también, tenía que serlo o no habría abandonado a su marido para irse con el hombre que amaba. Ellas se parecían mucho, esa era la razón de que su padre no la quisiera.

Para su padre, lo único bueno que había aportado a la humanidad eran los gemelos. Jonh Hale adoraba a Harry y a Henry. Según él, ellos serían lo que ella nunca fue. Era cierto que le molestaba enormemente que sus nietos no tuvieran padre y que su única hija no tuviera marido. De ahí que insistiera en que debía casarse con Royce King.

Sólo de pensar en él le daban escalofrios. Le repugnaba la forma en que la miraba y se lamía los labios. Era un cerdo.

- Quizás no debería haber pasado el fin de semana fuera de la casa señora Lilian. A su padre no le gusta que los niños duerman fuera de la casa, ya ve como es él. - Daysi estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir. ¡ El mismisimo Jonh Hale podría presentarse ahí y llevarse a los niños!

- Mi padre podrá opinar lo que quiera, pero en la vida de mis hijos sólo decido yo. Ahora ayúdame a cambiarlos para ir al show. - Lilian la puso en su lugar, sabía que no podía confiar en la joven empleada. De seguro ella seguía todos sus movimientos y mantenía informada a Lori. Las había visto hablar, no le tenía confianza y por eso no podía contarle acerca de sus planes. Sí alguien llegaba a descubrirlos y se lo decían a su padre, entonces todo se iría al traste.

- Sí señora. - Daysi hizo lo que Lilian le ordenó y cambió a Henry, mientras que Lilian cambiaba a Harry. Tendría que estar muy atenta a lo que hacía la señora. Sí algo se le escapaba, la señora Lori la mataría de seguro.

El show había sido lo que los gemelos habían esperado y más. Claro que Harry no diría nada, pero su carita sonriente y el brillo de sus ojitos le decía a Lilian que sí había disfrutado... En cambio Henry...

- Mamá. - Henry llamó la atención de su madre-. Hoy en el jardín un niño le dijo algo ofensivo a Harry.

Lilian se tensó al escuchar a Henry. Los niños apenas empezaban a ir al jardín y se estaban acostumbrando a sus compañeritos.

- ¿Ofensivo como que? - preguntó Lilian. Henry era muy preceptivo y veía las cosas de manera distinta a otros niños de su edad.

- No me hagas repetirlo mami. Harry no lloró, pero se puso triste. - dijo Henry. La verdad era que él se había puesto triste. Primero se había enojado mucho y después se sintió triste por Harry. ¿Porque su hermano no era igual que él?

- No lo repitas entonces.- dijo ella, tratando de dar confianza a su hijo-. No te preocupes, hablaré con Harry para preguntarle sobre esto. Sabes que no todo el mundo sabe que es lo que padece tú hermanito y que no todos van a tratarlo bien

- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Me enoja que ese niño le moleste! - Henry era un niño que no tenía miedo de decir las cosas.

- Henry. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Deja las cosas como están. - el corazón de Lilian latía furiosamente-. Hablaré con Harry y tú y yo vamos a seguir apoyandole. No podemos cambiar al mundo, pero podemos al menos colaborar en algo.

Lilian siempre había temido que esto pasara. A simple vista, nadie podía darse cuenta de que Harry tenía un problema. Esa era la mayor pena para ella... No haber podido hacer nada para evitarle eso a su hijo. Harry había tenido un paro dentro del útero y no había respondido bien a los métodos de resucitación. Le habían entubado y puesto en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Las secuelas de eso se habían empezado a manifestar a los pocos meses de haber nacido. Su padre la culpaba directamente por esto. Ella misma se sentía culpable. Harry tenía un retraso psicomotor y le habían diagnosticado Parálisis Cerebral Leve. Aún así el niño había llevado una vida lo más normal posible. Había tenido terapeutas y había avanzado considerablemente bien a pesar de su problema médico.

Henry había nacido primero por parto natural, hermoso y completamente sano. A los pocos minutos a ella la habían tenido que llevarla al quirófano y hacerle una cesárea de urgencia. Los signos vitales de Harry habían decaído tanto, que los médicos no le aseguraban que sobreviviera. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera habían esperado el tiempo reglamentario para hacer el corte. Lilian no había sentido dolor. Lo único que deseaba era que Harry viviera.

Se había sentido tan sola. Había comenzado a odiar y a culpar a los que alguna vez le habían dicho que la querían y la habían abandonado a su suerte. Su madre, que prefirió el amor de otro hombre en vez de ella. Sin embargo, eso ya lo había superado, pero lo de Emmett... Lo de Emmett no podría superarlo nunca. ¡Jamás le perdonaría!. Y juró por su vida que sí Harry moría, entonces lo buscaría y no habría lugar donde se escondiera. Ella lo encontraría y le arrancaría la vida con sus propias manos.

Harry nació por cesárea, tuvieron que reanimarlo ya que su corazoncito había dejado de latir. Ella estaba sola en la maternidad. No tenía previsto un contratiempo así y sus fondos no alcanzarían para pagar las facturas del hospital. Se sentía impotente y se reprochaba el no haber tomado el dinero que Emmett le había ofrecido.

En aquel momento le había parecido como un pago por sus servicios, dinero sucio. Su orgullo le había obligado a marcharse sin contarle nada. A veces se preguntaba ¿Qué habría hecho él de haber sabido de su embarazo? ¿ Se habría puesto furioso o feliz? ¿Le habría pedido que se quedara a su lado o le habría pedido que abortara?

Había pasado los peores momentos de su vida detrás del cristal de la UCI. El hecho de no saber sí Harry viviría la angustiaba terriblemente. Ella estuvo internada en el hospital durante tres días, uno más de lo reglamentario. Claro que todo eso se iría a aumentar las cifras en la factura. Sí Harry hubiera respondido inmediatamente a los cuidados médicos, quizás ella no habría cometido el error más grande de su vida... Haber llamado a su padre.

Jonh Hale había recibido una llamada. Su secretaria le anunció por el intercomunicador que su hija estaba en la línea. De seguro él había dudado un poco antes de tomar la llamada, sabía que podría ser alguna impostora, pero la curiosidad se impuso… Ella conocía bien a su padre.

_- Diga. - era su hija la reconocería de inmediato... Aunque hubieran pasado muchos años._

_- ¿Papá?_

_- ¿Quién habla? _

_- Soy yo papá._

_- Mi hija nunca me llamaría de esa forma. ¿Quién es usted? _

_- Padre. Soy Lilian... Ayúdame... ¡Por favor!_

_- Necesito pruebas de que es quién dice ser. – Lilian recordaba exactamente el tono de voz de su padre… frio y sin rastro de emociones._

_- Lilian Hale. Mamá se fue cuando yo tenía cinco años. Te casaste con su mejor amiga y la única vez que me celebraste un cumpleaños fue cuando cumplí diez._

_- ¿Qué necesitas? Supongo que es dinero. Nunca me lo has pedido y tampoco podría dartelo ahora. Sobre todo después de que desapareciste. _

_- Podrías hacerme un préstamo. De verdad lo necesito._

_- Dime para que lo quieres. ¿Deudas de juego? ¿Drogas? Simplemente cuéntame para que lo necesitas. - Él jamás pensaría bien de ella._

_- Para pagar la factura del hospital... Acabo de dar a luz._

_- Acabas de dar a... Luz. – Por primera vez su padre se quedó sorprendido-. ¿Dónde está el padre? – preguntó a Lilian._

_- No estamos juntos... Los gemelos sólo me tienen a mí... Ayúdame por favor. _

_-¿En que hospital estás? Iré enseguida. – Había conseguido que su padre la rescatara, pero a que precio._

Lilian volvió al presente, recordar le traía dolor. Su padre se había hecho cargo de todo y ese había sido el único gesto amable que había tenido con ella. No podía negar su padre amaba a los gemelos y que eran su debilidad, pero sí podía asegurar que su cariño venía condicionado con cadenas. El le prestó el dinero, sí, pero se lo cobró con intereses. Amó a sus nietos desde el primer momento, pero a ella la aborreció con toda su alma.

* * *

**¡ Me dijeron por ahí que salió cortito el capitulo !... Espero que no.**

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, tratare de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, Yadira y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE E CAPITULO LES GUSTE...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

- Señora Hale, Su padre la llama por teléfono. Ha llamado ya un par de veces. Está ahora en la línea esperando que tome su llamada. – La chica de la recepción estaba algo nerviosa, conociendo a su padre sabía que la había hecho pasar un mal rato.

- Tomaré la llamada en mí habitación, gracias. – Todo iba de mal en peor. Primero la discusión con su padre en el banco, luego la discusión con Lori y por último y más grave, lo de los gemelos. Había invocado a su padre con el pensamiento. Bastante tenía ya con todo como para que ahora su padre decidiera intervenir en sus planes.

Su vida era muy difícil, pero saldría adelante. No permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

-Daysi, lleva a los niños a su habitación y ponles el pijama. Ya después iré a darles buenas noches, estaré en mí habitación hablando con mi padre.

Lilian esperó a que la muchacha se marchara. La suite tenía tres habitaciones, una ocupaba ella. Otra Daysi y la principal la habían invadido los niños. Entró a su habitación y tomó la llamada de su padre. Sabía que no estaría feliz, pero a estas alturas ya poco le importaba como se sintiera.

-¿Padre? – habló Lilian un poco incomoda. Ya no era una niña, pero eso a John Hale eso no le importaba.

-_Hasta que te dignas a contestar mis llamadas. Eres ya una mujer y todavía no sabes reconocer tus obligaciones._ – como siempre, en la voz de su padre se escuchaba molestia, frio, decepción… Como si él no hubiera tenido que ver en que su vida se hubiera hecho un desastre. Si ella fuera como él, de seguro se comportaría como Lori o el imbécil de Erik.

-Como tú has dicho papá, ya soy una mujer y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Y por si tu amadísima esposa no te contó bien las cosas, te aviso que estaré aquí hasta el domingo y quiero que por favor no nos molestes. Esta será la única vez que tome tus llamadas. Si quieres hablar algo conmigo será hasta que haya vuelto a casa.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que no me gusta que los gemelos duerman fuera de la casa! ¡Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, pero tú pareces haberlo olvidado! - Lilian notó que a pesar de haberle gritado, su padre se estaba conteniendo. Aún así no podía evitar que su voz sonara a amenaza. Y sí de algo estaba ella cansada era precisamente de que la amenazara.

- ¡Y tú pareces olvidar que la madre de los gemelos soy yo! Y que tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos. Soy yo quién decide... Yo.

- ¡Eres una malagradecida! Zorra y malagradecida. Igual que tú madre. Sí el domingo no estas aquí yo mismo voy a por los gemelos. - dijo John sentenciando y colgó.

Lilian se quedó temblando por el coraje. Estaba harta. Gracias a Dios que eso se terminaba. No podía soportar durante más tiempo el martirio de vivir en esa casa. Ahí había pasado solo dolor y sufrimiento… soledad y desamor… abandono.

Un rato más tarde, cuando salía de la habitación de los gemelos, Lilian escuchó que Daysi hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Se acercó con cuidado para no delatarse. Hablaba con su padre pensó ella, pero cuando mencionó su altercado telefónico supo que hablaba con Lori. No escuchó que le decía Lori, pero dedujo que eran indicaciones. Ahora sí que tenía la certeza de que Daysi era una soplona.

Se dijo que ya no iba a esperar más. Esa misma noche pondría en marcha su plan de fuga y no habría nadie que se lo impidiera.

Cuando Daysi apareció por la sala, Lilian le ofreció una copa. No era la primera vez que compartía una bebida con la joven empleada. Así que Daysi le recibió el vaso confiadamente. le contó a la joven, que estaba triste porque su padre no la quería solo para entretenerla, mientras que Lilian la entretenía a ella. Unos minutos después Daysi no podía ni levantar un dedo.

Las maletas fueron sacadas de nuevo y metidas en otra camioneta. Lilian había conseguido otra camioneta y así su padre no tendría como rastrearla. Lo bueno de no desempacar era que sólo acomodabas todo en el auto y partías sin demora. Los últimos en entrar al auto fueron los gemelos... Lilian arrancó la camioneta y así comenzó su nueva vida. Lejos del tirano de su padre y la bruja de su esposa. Y sobre todo lejos del cerdo de Royce King.

* * *

-_No existe ningún dato que demuestre la existencia de la joven aun. Realmente no comprendo por que el engaño. No hay actividad bancaria ni física de alguien llamado Rosalie Freeman_. – Jenson Jenks no tenía pistas nuevas sobre ella. Una semana había pasado desde que el detective le había entregado la fotografía de Rosalie y desde ese momento no había pasado un solo minuto que no pensara en ella.

No entendía por que le había mentido sobre su identidad. Para el siempre sería Rosalie, aunque tenía que aceptar que ella no existía. No existía y si lo hacía no era su verdadera identidad. Si no fuera por la foto que Jenks había conseguido quizás ya se hubiera convencido de que ella era un invento de su cabeza. Emmett se sentía atrapado por su recuerdo. Cada que veía una cabellera rubia y una figura bonita el pecho le dolía. Pensaba que de pronto ella se daría la vuelta y le sonreiría. Sin embargo nunca había pasado, siempre se equivocaba. Ese mismo día había cometido el error de correr detrás de una rubia. Cuando la alcanzó y tocó su hombro, ella se asustó que la tocara. No era ella… no era Rosalie.

-Siga buscando detective Jenks. No se canse de hacerlo. Ella tiene que aparecer… tiene que hacerlo. – ordenó Emmett. No podían perder la esperanza.

-_Así se hará señor McCarty. En cuanto tenga alguna noticia se lo haré saber de inmediato._ – Jenks colgó, pero Emmett siguió con el auricular en la mano. Le atormentaba no saber nada de ella, no le quedaba más remedio que tener paciencia y esperar. Era su rutina desde hacía una semana. Llamar al detective en cuanto llegaba al despacho y preguntar por alguna novedad.

Emmett colgó por fin el auricular y le pidió a su secretaria Ángela que no le pasara ninguna llamada a menos que fuera del detective. Había perdido las ganas de trabajar y de luchar por su empresa o su familia sobre todo. No le habían dejado ninguna satisfacción ni alegrías. Él consideraba a su familia era una carga muy pesada. Así como él lo había sido para ellos antes de que Vincent muriera. Si algo bueno tenía que rescatar de su familia eran solo las niñas de Vincent. Caroline y Amanda eran muy sinceras en cuanto a su cariño. Si frecuentaba su casa era solo por ellas. Su madre le era indiferente.

Quizás pecaba de orgulloso. ¿Y que? Era verdad. Le tenía resentimiento a su familia por haberlo hecho a un lado siendo que él era mejor que su hermano. Jamás perdonaría a su familia por eso. Ahora era el momento en que acudían a él para que los salvara. Los había ayudado, pero solo porque era su deber... su obligación. Lo hizo por ellas, por Caroline y Amanda. Emmett tomó la foto que tenía de ellas en la mesa de su escritorio y la observó con esmero. Si veía bien, las niñas tenían la misma edad que tenía Rosalie en la foto que el detective le había llevado.

¡Era una niña! ¿Qué hacia una niña de esa edad sola y desamparada? ¿Cómo había conservado su pureza durante tantos años? En este mundo no había bondad. Él mismo no era un dechado de virtudes… quizás en el pasado lo fuera. Cuando la conoció, todavía era un hombre integro. Pero desde hacía cinco años era un hombre que ya no tenía la conciencia limpia, había hecho muchas cosas malas y sabía que estaba en deuda con el mundo por sus acciones.

Su libertad le había costado muchas acciones malas y aunque él estaba arrepentido, nada podía hacer para cambiar eso. Por eso no podía más que sentir odio por su hermano gemelo. Recordó que cuando eran niños se querían mucho y eran amigos. Su padre vivía aun y ellos eran su mayor orgullo. Cuando él murió las cosas cambiaron y muy drásticamente. Su abuelo todavía vivía y se encargaba de los negocios de la familia. Su madre empezó a tener preferencias por Vincent y a hacerlo a un lado a él.

Detestaba recordar ese tiempo. El amor que un día había sentido por su madre y su hermano había quedado atrás y en el olvido. Si ahora los ayudaba era porque las niñas dependían de él, si no, los hubiera dejado hundirse en la miseria. Sus hermanas menores eran también una carga y jamás habían mostrado interés sobre él porque era el hijo segundo y no heredaría nada igual que ellas. Sus maridos e hijos eran también una carga sobre sus hombros. Como cabeza de familia era su obligación velar por su bienestar y comodidad…

Si supieran que el dinero que gastaban estaba manchado con sangre… Emmett sonrió ante esta ironía. Su madre, tan presumida y altiva, si supiera que su adorado vincent era un delincuente de altura y que por eso había muerto. Si supiera que ahora también él era uno asesino. El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus extraños pensamientos.

-Diga. – dijo con rapidez. Emmett sabía que Ángela solamente le pasaría una llamada de Jenks.

-_Hace dos días una tal Rosalie F. compró una camioneta familiar nueva directamente en la agencia. Pagó en efectivo y no hay registro de que haya dado identificación alguna o más datos. Simplemente compró y pago. Señor McCarty, Podría no tratarse de la misma persona. _– aclaró el detective. Sabía bien que podía ser un falso dato y que podrían caer en ese juego.

**-**Jenson… ¿Quién más que ella actuaría de esa manera? ¿Quién más que ella no presentaría documentos con esa identidad? Solo ella… solo ella. Localice esa camioneta. Quiero conocer su paradero lo más pronto posible. - ¡por fin! Después de cinco años volvería a verla… iba a ver sus azules ojos y su hermoso cabello de oro otra vez.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, Yadira y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	6. Chapter 6

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo aunque cortito, sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿A dónde vamos mami? – preguntó Henry al despertarse en la camioneta. Iba atado en su silla para niños al igual que Harry que seguía dormido.

-A visitar a la abuela Anne. – respondió Lilian.

La verdad era que aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre al verla. No esperaba que ella les acogiera en su casa y tampoco que pensara que iba a ser una carga para ella. Solamente tenía esa espinita clavada en su pecho. Quería escuchar su versión de los hechos. Quería que ella le explicara por que la había abandonado. Si había valido la pena haberla cambiado por el amor de un hombre.

No había sido fácil para ella haber tomado la decisión de presentarse a la casa de su madre sin avisar, pero tampoco podía dar ningún paso en falso y dejar pistas de su paradero. Solo esperaba que su padre no la encontrara antes de haber aclarado algunas cosas con su madre.

En momentos como este era cuando deseaba que Emmett estuviera a su lado y que la protegiera entre sus brazos. Ella bien sabía que él podía salvarla de su padre, pero su orgullo ganaba la partida. Emmett la había sacado de su vida sin remordimientos y en cinco años no había sabido de que él la buscara o de seguro la habría encontrado. Pero era mejor así…

Pararon en una tienda de comida rápida, de esas donde no tenías que bajarte del auto para hacer tu compra. Henry pidió una hamburguesa con papas para él y pidió lo mismo para Harry. Lilian sabía que no era la mejor comida, pero era un gusto que los gemelos casi nunca tenían ya que su abuelo odiaba que comieran comida chatarra. Ella se odió por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber luchado antes. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en reunir el valor para escapar? Pidió lo mismo y agua para ella. Pago y recogió su pedido. Tenía varios kilómetros que recorrer hasta enfrentarse con su madre.

No había dormido nada la noche anterior y ahora debía descansar o podría tener un accidente y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Entraron en un motel y ella durmió durante algunas horas. Se alegraba que los gemelos fueran niños tranquilos y la hubieran dejado descansar. Pensó en viajar durante la noche, pero sería demasiado incomodo para los niños así que decidió quedarse esa noche y salir antes de que amaneciera. Así aprovecharía las primeras horas para avanzar en la carretera.

-¿La abuela es igual de mala que el abuelo John? – Preguntó Henry. Harry y el habían sido testigos de cómo su abuelo trataba a su madre. Con ellos había sido siempre bueno, estricto, pero era cariñoso. En cambio con su madre era grosero y a veces parecía como si quisiera golpearla.

-No lo sé hijo. Recuerdo que cuando yo tenía tu edad, ella era muy dulce y buena conmigo. Han pasado demasiados años y ahora no se cómo se portará con nosotros. – esperaba que su madre se portara mejor que su padre. Los gemelos ya habían visto demasiadas cosas negativas en su corta edad.

-Daysi – dijo Harry llamando la atención de su madre. Era raro que el hablara. Cuando lo hacía, lo hacía muy bien, pero era por lo general callado. A veces Lilian pensaba que Harry estaba en perfectas condiciones y que ya no necesitaría de ninguna asistencia médica ni de terapias.

-Daysi… se quedo en el hotel. –respondió ella. Sonrió a su hijo y recordó que le había dado un somnífero en la bebida. No sabía bien cuando despertaría, pero esperaba que hubiera dormido toda la noche y gran parte del día. Para cuando ella se hubiera despertado del todo, ya ellos estarían muy lejos. No sentía remordimientos por sus actos, ya que esa joven era una traidora.

* * *

-_Señora Lori… ella se ha escapado con los niños._ – ella no había tenido la culpa. Solo esperaba no perder su empleo por culpa de la señora Lilian y de los gemelos.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Lori sin creer lo que escuchaba. Ya sabía que esa estúpida de su hijastra estaba planeando algo. La rabia hervía en ella. ¡Maldita Lilian! Otra vez estaba echando a perder todos sus planes.

-_Lo que oye señora. Me puso algo en la bebida. No sé a que hora dejó el hotel._ – ella realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido.

-¡Maldita sea! Te ordene vigilar todos sus pasos y la pierdes a la primera oportunidad. Averigua todo lo que puedas y regresa a la casa. No sé que dirá mí marido de esto, pero no te aseguro que conserves tu trabajo. – Lori colgó y zapateó del coraje. Tenía que haber mantenido mejor vigilada a la zorra de Lilian. ¿A dónde podría haber ido la estúpida? ¿A dónde llevaría a sus mocosos? Disfrutaría mucho cuando Royce King le pusiera la mano encima a esa tonta.

Daysi no consiguió más información de la que ella poseía. Nadie había visto salir a Lilian Hale y a sus niños. No había dejado nada en la suite ni en la camioneta que permanecía en su lugar. A su llegada a la casa no solo Lori la esperaba, también el puño de John. El padre de Lilian estaba furioso y desquitó su coraje en contra de la joven. Daysi sabía que cuando John Hale encontrara a su hija era muy probable que jamás volvieran a verla con vida.

* * *

-Espérenme aquí mis amores. Voy a averiguar si la abuela Anne vive aquí. – dijo Lilian dejando a los niños en la camioneta que había estacionado justo enfrente de la dirección que el detective le había dado.

No estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor. Había conducido desde el amanecer y habían hecho pocas paradas para aprovechar el tiempo. Había llegado a la dirección, pero había pasado de largo. No había tenido el valor de bajarse de la camioneta y hacer lo que había planeado con tanto esmero. Había llevado a los gemelos a dar una vuelta por el parque que había cerca y habían comido en uno de los establecimientos. Quería pedir algo más nutritivo para los niños, aunque después disfrutaron de comerse un helado.

Sabía bien que solamente era un pretexto para no enfrentarse de una vez al posible rechazo de su madre. Tenía miedo de haber puesto demasiadas esperanzas en ella, de haber pensado que tal vez su madre todavía sentía algo por ella a pesar de todos los años que estuvieron separadas. Anne Morgan, antes Hale, había rehecho su vida con el hombre que amaba. No la había buscado desde hacía más de veinte años.

Tocar ahora a su puerta no era como hacer una visita de confianza. Podría la nueva familia de su madre rechazarla y ella se sentiría muy mal. Lilian pulsó el timbre y espero a que alguien abriera la puerta. Los segundos pasaban tan lentos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y el clic inconfundible de que la puerta se abría.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle? – una mujer muy amable le abrió la puerta y le sonreía.

No había cambiado nada… Estaba igual que hacia veinte años. Quizás las líneas de su rostro eran un poco más pronunciadas, pero se veía muy bien. Había llevado buena vida y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le alegraba.

-Buenas tardes. – la voz de Lilian sonó algo ronca. No había podido evitar emocionarse ante el reencuentro con su madre.

-¿Lilian?... ¿Tú eres Lilian? – Anne reconoció a su hija de inmediato. Hacía más de veinte años que no la veía. Veinte años sin poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y sin escuchar su voz. Las lágrimas que surgieron de sus ojos corrieron por sus mejillas y sus brazos se abrieron de par en par.

-Mamá… -susurró -. . ¡Mamá! - Lilian se arrojó hacia los brazos abiertos de su madre. Había vuelto a casa.

Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo y era aquella niña de cinco años que corría a abrazarse de su madre para consolarse de cualquier cosa. Ambas mujeres no podían contener las lágrimas, era imposible contener tantas emociones juntas.

-Jade, Alan. ¡Vengan pronto! – llamó Anne. Dos jóvenes de menos de veinte años aparecieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede mamá? – preguntó Jade asustada. Su madre pocas veces alzaba la voz.

-Hola… - Lilian saludó tímidamente a los jóvenes que dedujo eran hermanos suyos.

-¡Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá! – los gemelos a una voz llamaban a su madre. Lilian sonrió al voltear a verlos. Mientras Anne se llevaba las manos a las mejillas al ver a los dos niños en la camioneta.

Lilian caminó a la camioneta y abrió la puerta para ayudar a bajar a los niños. Henry no dejaba de ver al frente hacia a donde estaba su abuela. Harry sonreía abrazado a su madre. Lilian caminó de regreso a donde estaba parada su madre y hermanos, Henry iba de su mano y Harry continuaba en sus brazos.

-Mamá… ellos son mis hijos. Henry y Harry. Chicos, ella es la abuela Anne. – hizo las presentaciones.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tengo nietos! – dijo Anne, abrazando a sus nietos sin dejar de llorar. No terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando.

Jade y Alan ayudaron a Lilian a bajar algunas cosas de la camioneta. Ellos se portaron amables con ella, pero aun guardaban cierto recelo. Era natural pensaba Lilian, ellos no la conocían y ella tampoco a ellos. Habían pasado toda su vida ignorando la existencia los unos de la otra y viceversa.

Nada había salido como pensaba. Había buscado a su madre para reclamarle su abandono y escuchar su versión de las cosas. Había pensado que después de eso ella se iría y podría seguir su camino, pues ya no habría nada que le importara de su pasado. Sin embargo la reacción de su madre la había dejado tan confundida, que ya no sabía que pensar.

Anne y ella no habían hablado todavía y no veía que fueran a hacerlo hasta dentro de unas horas más. Su madre estaba tan encantada con los gemelos que se había olvidado de ella y de sus otros hijos. Los tres la observaban en silencio. Tal parecía que la eterna calma de Anne se había perdido al volver a ver a su hija y conocer a sus nietos. Lilian no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero por ahora iba a disfrutar de este momento de calma. Ahora tenía una familia con la cual ponerse al día.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, Yadira, Pauly MP y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	7. Chapter 7

**************DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**No pude actualizar ayer, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo... espero que sea de su agrado y es un cachito mas largo que los anteriores.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Por fin se han dormido! – exclamó Anne victoriosa. Los gemelos habían querido que fuera ella la que les arropara y les contara un cuento. La tarde había sido muy agradable. Henry y Harry habían estado más que felices de jugar con su ella y sus tíos.

-Sí. Estaban muy contentos. –dijo Lilian con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que los niños no actuaban tan libremente. Era como si hubieran despertado de su letargo. En casa de su padre siempre habían tenido que guardar silencio y compostura.

La mansión tenía jardines y una piscina… de la que nunca podían disfrutar, a menos que Lori estuviera fuera. Ella se consideraba la dueña absoluta de la mansión y de todo lo que había dentro de ella. Su padre, era tan considerado con ella que no le importaba reprimir a los niños con tal de que su esposa estuviera feliz. Sus hijos habían sufrido lo mismo que ella cuando era niña, pero ya todo había cambiado… nadie les podía obligar a vivir otra vez allí.

Este había sido un domingo muy intenso, se dijo Lilian. Los niños habían jugado toda la tarde y noche con su familia hasta ahora desconocida. Ella estaba tan sorprendida del cambio obrado en sus hijos. Henry había sido menos serio y había dejado de actuar como si fuera un adulto pequeño y Harry… Harry había hablado ese día, más de lo que había hablado en toda su vida. Y eso era maravilloso pensaba ella.

-Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Lilian a su madre. Había salido de sus pensamientos para enfrentar de una vez por todas, la verdad de su vida.

-Lo sé. – asintió Anne. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a los reproches de su hija. Ella tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle. La había cambiado a ella por tratar de ser feliz. Ella debía odiarla mucho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abandonaste nuestro hogar? – fue la primera pregunta de Lilian a su madre. Debía saber… conocer su versión de las cosas. ¿Qué tan cierto había sido lo que su padre le había contado?

-Me enamoré… sé que no es una justificación valida, pero sucedió.

-¿Nunca amaste a mí padre? – esa era una razón más que fuerte. Su padre era un ser que no inspiraba el más mínimo sentimiento afectivo.

-Sí. Lo amé. Cuando él y yo nos casamos estábamos muy enamorados o eso es lo que yo creía. Durante el tiempo que permanecimos casados se portó ruin y déspota conmigo. Cuando tú naciste me odio porque fuiste una niña y no un varón, pero se lo perdonaba todo. – Anne suspiró cansada-. Durante años soporte su desamor y su apatía, soporte sus infidelidades.

-Papá te era infiel con… Lori. – su madre asintió sin sorprenderse-. Los vi varias veces en su despacho y en la habitación que tú y él compartían. Yo… yo no sabía que significaba eso en aquel entonces.

-Es cierto. Ellos dos me mentían. No supe lo de Lori hasta que tu padre me ganó tu custodia en la corte. Yo había confiado en Lori ciegamente y había escuchado y seguido al pie de la letra todos y cada uno de sus consejos. Ella misma me presentó al hombre del que me enamoré. Jamás dude de ella y ese fue mí más grande error.

-¿Valió la pena? ¿Fuiste feliz? – En el fondo Lilian deseaba que así fuera. La verdad era que hasta cierto punto comprendía a su madre. Habían estado rodeadas de alimañas. Eso era lo que eran su padre, Lori, Erik y… debían de sumar además al imbécil de Royce King.

-No. No valió la pena. El no me amaba. Únicamente estaba trabajando para Lori. No sé si tu padre está al tanto de eso. Sin embargo, yo si lo amaba. Tomé la decisión de abandonar a tu padre porque estaba embarazada de tus hermanos. El se caso conmigo en cuanto me divorcie de tu padre. Hasta ese entonces no sabía que todo era una mentira. Cuando Salí de la casa te lleve conmigo, pero tu padre me acuso ante un juez me obligó a devolverte. Y aunque pelee tu custodia, el juez se la concedió a tu padre. Mi condición de adultera no me permitía tenerte.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? Me hacías mucha falta… ¡Te necesitaba! – le reprochó por fin. Había mantenido la calma hasta ese momento. Escuchar las palabras de su madre la lastimaron mucho. Su padre les había separado con la ayuda de Lori… Solo que su padre ignoraba que Lori era la perra más grande que había en el mundo. A ella le debía todas sus desdichas.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Intenté verte, pero él no me lo permitió! En cuestión de un par de meses estábamos divorciados y se marchó del país llevándote con él. – Anne lloraba. Había perdido la esperanza de que un día volviera a ver a su hija, mucho menos que le tuviera que dar explicaciones. Lilian no era como imaginaba. Ella había pensado que su hija seria la viva imagen de John, era lo más lógico al haberse criado con él-. Me casé con mí amante porque él me convenció de que estando legalizada nuestra unión podía promover un nuevo juicio para recuperarte.

Anne estaba siendo sincera… o eso quería creer Lilian. No quería pensar que le mentía. Era mejor pensar que todo eso había pasado. Estaba cansada de que la gente que la rodeaba le mintiera o tratara de hacerlo. Desde su padre, hasta la joven empleada que cuidaba a los gemelos. El mismo padre de sus hijos… la había usado y se había burlado de ella haciéndole creer que la amaba… la había desechado cuando ya había conseguido lo que quería.

-¿Apelaste? ¿Promoviste otro juicio? - preguntó con temor. Sabía que si le día que si le estaría mintiendo.

-No. No pude hacerlo. Necesite reposo durante varios meses por mí embarazo de alto riesgo. Luego nacieron tus hermanos. Me dije que en cuanto se pudiera lo haría, pero luego me fue imposible. Había conseguido ya un abogado mejor que el anterior para que me ayudara, pero fue en ese tiempo que mi esposo me confesó que solo estaba conmigo por el dinero que Lori le pagaba. Ni siquiera le importaban sus hijos. – Explicó Anne con amargura-. Me pidió el divorcio y ya no pude hacer nada para poder tenerte conmigo. Tus hermanos me necesitaban y yo tenía que trabajar para mantenerlos a ellos y a mí.

Mi familia no me brindo ningún apoyo y tuve que hacerme cargo yo sola.

-No me escribiste. – reprochó por ultimo.

-Lo hice. Te escribí durante un tiempo, pero nunca recibí ninguna contestación. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca recibiste ninguna de esas cartas. Después, reconozco que deje de hacerlo. Ya eras una adolescente y si antes no recibí ninguna carta tuya, me imagine que no te hacía falta. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no me importabas. No sabes cuánto soñé que volvíamos a encontrarnos… desgraciadamente me perdí toda tu vida

-Sufriste. – dijo Lilian haciendo una referencia de lo que había vivido su madre. Si era así, ya no la culparía de nada. Bastante había pagado ya sus errores. Ella misma estaba pagando las consecuencias de los suyos

* * *

-Señor McCarty. –llamó Ángela al ver pasar a su jefe el día lunes a primera hora. Sabía bien que su jefe había estado como ausente desde hacía una semana y que su humor había estado peor.

-Dime, Ángela. – Emmett sabía que no debía tratar mal a su secretaria. Ella no tenía culpa de los demonios que lo atormentaban.

-El señor Cullen y sus hermanos están esperándolo en su despacho.

-Está bien Ángela. Tráenos algo de tomar y no me pases llamadas a menos que sea Jenks.

Emmett entró a su despacho sabiendo que se encontraría con un trío bastante molesto. Aunque sabía también que podía contar con ellos en todo momento. Los Cullen sabían muy bien lo difícil que habían sido estos cinco años. Conocían de sus secretos e incluso sus esposas pertenecían a una organización que se dedicaba a brindar ayuda a víctimas del tráfico de armas y drogas.

-Buenos días señores. – dijo Emmett a modo de saludo sarcástico. Prefería no haberlos visto en mucho tiempo. De seguro le preguntarían porque no había asistido a la gala que las esposas suyas habían preparado. Se apuntó mentalmente decirle a Ángela que enviara un cheque a la fundación de sus amigos.

-Con la cara que traes no deben ser tan buenos. – le dijo Jasper.

Aun así, Emmett saludó a sus amigos con un abrazo. Ángela sirvió bebidas para todos y les dejó para que hablaran de sus asuntos.

-¿Por qué has estado tan desaparecido en estos días? – le preguntó Carlisle sin más rodeos.

Emmett sacó la foto que Jenks le había dado de Rosalie y se las mostró a sus amigos. Tanto Carlisle como Edward y Jasper vieron la foto con curiosidad. Él les había contado hacía cinco años que había conocido a la mujer de su vida. Eso había ocurrido antes de tener que mentirle y abandonarla en aquel pueblito costero.

Recordaba cómo se habían burlado de él cuando confesó estar perdidamente enamorado del sol… una año después, Emmett les había confesado que trabajaba para unos traficantes de armas. Ninguno le había juzgado, pero sabía que no aprobaban sus acciones. Entendían también que estaba obligado a hacerlo o toda su familia pagaría las consecuencias. Vincent los había dejado más que desprotegidos y en la mira de esos mafiosos.

Cuando Emmett se vio libre de la organización hacía seis meses, había seguido el consejo de Edward y había contratado a Jenson Jenks. El detective había buscado y seguido cualquier pista del paradero de Rosalie Freeman, pero hasta ese momento solo la fotografía que tenía en la mano y la compra de una camioneta eran las únicas evidencias que ella existía de verdad.

-¿Entonces la has encontrado? – Preguntó Carlisle-. Esa es una muy buena noticia.

-No. Todavía no. Pero Jenson sigue buscando. Hace una semana encontró esa foto en unos archivos olvidados de la policía. Y el viernes supo de la compra de una camioneta a su nombre. No estamos seguros de que sea ella, pero ya el detective esta sobre esa pista. Ese es el único indicio de que ella existe.

-Déjame ver bien… Umm. Me parece conocida. Tal vez me equivoque, pero su cara se me hace familiar. – Carlisle creyó ver algunos rasgos conocidos en la cara de la niña de la foto. Esme había sido profesora de danza en varios internados desde muy joven y guardaba un álbum con todas las fotos de las chicas que alguna vez fueron sus alumnas. No estaba realmente seguro, pero al parecer esa niña de la foto policial y una de las ex alumnas de Esme podrían ser la misma persona.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Emmett con ansiedad. Sería un verdadero milagro que Carlisle la hubiera visto en alguna parte…. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Esme. Solamente ella podría ayudarme a recordar bien. Acuérdate que ella conoce a todo el mundo. Y no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Bien podría ser solo una persona parecida. – Carlisle se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. La emoción que veía en los ojos de su amigo era enorme y no deseaba verlo herido más de lo que ya había sido herido.

-No importa Carlisle. Son años de angustia por no poder buscarla y ponerla en la mira de la organización, años de no saber que ha sido de ella. Tengo que averiguar cualquier detalle por insignificante que sea. – quizás se estaba emocionando demasiado con lo que su amigo había dicho, pero lo último que perdería era la esperanza de volver a encontrarla.

-Te entendemos Emmett. Sabemos por lo que has pasado y estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte. Y creo que ahora que tenemos por fin una imagen será más fácil. – dijo Edward. El no quiso hablar antes ya que su amigo tal vez no apreciara sus palabras. Emmett era de carácter fuerte y Edward sabía lo que una mala noticia podría causarle.

El rostro de esa niña también le había parecido conocido. Recordaba vagamente, un viaje que hizo hacía años. En el aeropuerto, una niña rubia estaba siendo molestada por un par de jóvenes, quizás unos tres o cuatro años mayores que ella. Recordaba haber acudido a su auxilio. Ella respondía al nombre de Lisa… Lidia… Lilian… Lilian. Eso quería decir que Emmett había sido engañado… o bien, se trataban de dos personas distintas.

Edward no quiso decirle a Emmett lo que sabía. Era mejor hablar con el detective y confiárselo a él. Si Rosalie Freeman y Lilian eran personas distintas, tendrían que empezar de cero otra vez. Sin embargo, si ambas mujeres resultaban se una misma… entonces cuando la encontraran, ella tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a Emmett por haberle mentido.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo...

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	8. Chapter 8

******************DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**HOLA...**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero me quede sin Internet durante una semana y me fue imposible. También tuve una semana demasiado intensa y la inspiración no llegó como debería, así que el capitulo salió cortito... perdón.**

**Igual espero que las pocas letras aclaren algunas de las incógnitas que han habido en los capítulos anteriores. Gracias por todo... Besitos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Era lunes por la tarde en casa de los Morgan. Lilian había pasado la noche anterior ahí en casa de su madre. Habían hablado y habían puesto las cosas en orden. La había perdonado. No quería seguir guardándole rencor a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Había cometido errores, pero había sufrido las consecuencias de ellos criando sola a sus hijos y trabajando sin parar para poder salir adelante.

La vida era como una pelota…. Rebote y rebote. Se repetían los errores de generación en generación. Ella era madre soltera, criando a sus hijos y enfrentándose a lo desconocido para seguir luchando por la felicidad de sus hijos.

Su madre también se había enfrentado a sus propios demonios y había logrado salir adelante, aunque nunca olvidaría todo el sufrimiento que le causo haberse equivocado.

Su abuela había sido madre soltera también, aunque se había casado luego con su abuelo y habían permanecido juntos hasta la muerte de él hacía unos años.

Su bisabuela lo mismo. Había dado a luz a un hijo fuera del matrimonio. En su época había sufrido el estigma de ser señalada como una mujer de la peor calaña. Ella se había enamorado de un joven soldado y habían huido juntos antes de que él fuera enviado a la guerra. Nunca volvió.

Su hijo creció siendo señalado como un bastardo, aunque llevaba el apellido de su padre. Sus padres nunca se habían casado y ellos llevaban el apellido autoimpuesto. En realidad Rosalie Freeman no existía.

Años después ella se había casado con un hombre que no le importaba su pasado y le dio su apellido a su hijo. Rosalie Freeman dejo de existir para convertirse en Rosalie Johnson. Aunque nunca había olvidado al joven soldado de apellido Freeman caído en batalla.

Lilian volvió al presente. Su madre le había contado la historia de su bisabuela cuando ella era pequeña y nunca había olvidado ni un solo detalle. Por eso cuando decidió vivir su vida sin la intervención de nadie, eligió ese nombre. Rosalie Freeman… de todos modos ella no existía.

Las mujeres de su familia siempre habían sido valientes, no se explicaba por que ella había perdido el valor cuando Emmett la dejó. El había minado todas sus fuerzas y la había dejado indefensa ante el mundo.

Ella siempre había sabido sobreponerse a las adversidades y las sorpresas que la vida le pusiera fueran buenas o malas…. Pero con Emmett, no había habido nada que la defendiera de su fuerza devastadora y había caído fácilmente en sus redes de mentiras y maldad.

Había dormido tranquila esa noche y ahora planeaba quedarse un par de días más con su madre, pero luego pensaba seguir su camino. Estaba bajando la guardia y eso podría ser peligroso si su padre la encontraba. No tenía poder legal sobre ella, pero después de todo lo que su madre le había contado sabía que podía usar cualquier artimaña para hacerla volver.

Sobre todo… no quería volver a estar cerca de Royce King.

Lilian salió un rato con sus hermanos. Solo habían ido al súper para comprar algunas cosas y volverían pronto, pero Lilian escuchó que alguien la llamaba… con ese nombre

-¿Rosalie Freeman?

-Hola… -Titubeó. Jamás pensó en volver a ver a alguno de sus compañeros de la universidad.

-¡Vaya que es una verdadera sorpresa volver a verte!

-Si… - ella trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca. Se sentía tan insegura ¿Por qué el pasado se le estaba volviendo presente?

-¿Vives en la ciudad? Yo estoy solo de paso. ¡De verdad me da gusto volver a verte!

-A mí también me da gusto verte. Hace ya varios años que dejamos de vernos. – dijo Lilian con sinceridad.

-¡Sonrían!

El flash de una cámara los sorprendió a ambos. Lilian sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Cómo era posible que esto le estuviera pasando a ella?

-Déjame presentarte a mí hermana Lucy, me está acompañando en el viaje. – dijo el joven al ver la cara de desconcierto en su amiga.

-Mucho gusto. – La joven señaló la cámara-. No te preocupes. Es solo para nuestro álbum familiar. Mi hermano siempre nos contó que tenía una compañera preciosa… se refería a ti. Ahora ya tiene como demostrarlo.

Lilian solo sonrió y trato de aparentar calma…. Una calma que no tenía. Solo esperaba que esa foto no saliera a relucir públicamente o su padre podría dar con ella. A veces ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a su padre? ¿Por qué no podía hacer valer sus derechos y se dejaba pisotear por él? No lo sabía.

Durante los años que vivió en su casa antes de ir al internado siempre actuó de la misma manera. Miedo, recelo…. No entendía por que actuaba así bajo el influjo de su padre. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que causaba tal efecto en ella?

-De verdad me dio gusto verte. Ahora debo irme, mis hermanos me esperan. –Dijo señalando hacía donde un par de chicos estaba esperándola con la compra. Se despidió del joven y su hermana. Y pidió al cielo con todo su corazón que la foto no trascendiera y sobre todo que no cayese en manos de su padre.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de su madre, Lilian reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Ella había sido amable con todo el mundo, pero siempre había guardado sus distancias. No permitía que nadie se le acercara demasiado y mucho menos que intentaran otra cosa con ella.

Había sido demasiado reservada y entre esas reservas había estado el no dejarse sacar una sola foto. Ni siquiera había entregado la foto para el anuario de la escuela y cuando fue a la universidad también había hecho lo mismo.

El por qué de eso, bueno, se ocultaba de su padre. John Hale no había estado muy contento de que su hija se fugara del internado al que la había mandado cuando tenía doce años. Lilian recordaba que después de que ella cumpliera los diez años, su padre y Lori trataban de ser amables con ella. Lo hacían por interés de que ella permitiera a Royce King acercarse a ella. ¡Solo tenía diez años! ¿Qué podía ella saber sobre el cortejo de un hombre? Los siguientes dos años rechazó cualquier avance de ese hombre y también de Erik, el hijo de Lori.

Erik la molestaba. Siempre lo había hecho, pero cuando eran más pequeños, golpes y revolcones era lo más grave que podía llegar a pasar. Con doce años ella y Erik con quince, las cosas habían cambiado.

Recordaba que al año siguiente de haber ido al internado, su padre le había dado el permiso para que ella volviera a casa para las vacaciones. Si hubiera sabido cuales eran las intenciones de ese trío, nunca hubiera vuelto.

Su padre había programado un fin de semana en la casa de campo. Ella amaba ir a nadar en el lago y sobretodo pescar. Solamente que esta ocasión no pudo hacer las cosas que ella adoraba. La compañía de ese repugnante hombre amargó cualquier momento feliz que pudiera haber tenido.

Su padre había invitado a Royce King para pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Lori estaba más que encantada de que su amante les acompañara. Ahora no solo tenía que soportar a Erik, sino que también tendría que esquivar los intentos de conquista de ese hombre.

Ese año en el internado había aprendido muchísimas cosas. Las jóvenes mayores contaban cada cosa cuando estaban en sus ratos libres. Una de las cosas que aprendió era que cuando un hombre te miraba como si quisiera comerte, era deseo…. Lujuria.

Así era como la miraban Royce King y Erik.

Al principio no había entendido que era el deseo ni la lujuria. Su mente y su corazón eran el de una niña inocente. Pero luego de pasar meses escuchando las experiencias de sus compañeras, un poco de esa inocencia se perdió. Fue una amiga la que le orientó cuando tuvo su primera menstruación. No habiendo tenido a su madre para platicar con ella, se había enterado por los libros y por los profesores de los cambios que tendría su cuerpo.

También todo lo que había escuchado le sirvió para mantenerse firme y prometerse que nunca dejaría que su cuerpo fuera ensuciad de esa forma. Jamás deseaba ser como su madre o mucho menos como Lori. Ahora sabía que era lo que ellas hacían y que su padre era el cornudo más tonto del mundo.

Durante años esa fue su meta. Se mantuvo pura hasta el día en que se entregó a Emmett. Lo había hecho por amor y quizás nunca se hubiera arrepentido si él no se hubiera burlado de ella como lo hizo. Sin embargo, él la había usado y después la había desechado como si fuera basura. En cierto modo se sentía así. Si hubiera sido valiente como antes, nunca hubiera llamado a su padre y su vida no se hubiera convertido nunca en una pesadilla.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER: _****Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. Pero la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

**Vengo otra vez con las disculpas... El tiempo me ha estado saboteando. La escuela y tener la compu con problemas me ha impedido poder estar al día. Y para colmo de males, perdí el celular y ahí tenia todo. estuve varios días algo deprimida, pero ya estamos poniéndonos al día...**

**Espero que el capitulo les guste... besitos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Los dos días siguientes, Lilian trató de disfrutar cada instante y cada detalle. No sabía cuando podría volver a disfrutar de convivir con su recién encontrada familia. Esa noche les comunicó sus intenciones de irse, cosa que no les agrado mucho. Jade y su gemelo se habían encariñado con los niños y les dolía tener que separarse.

Su madre sin embargo, si entendía muy bien sus intenciones y su necesidad de huir. Ella misma había sufrido la persecución de John Hale hacía años. A ella también le dolía separarse de su hija y de sus nietos, pero era lo mejor. Se mantendría en contacto y así podrían saber de ellos.

Dura prueba estaba viviendo su pobre hija.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Anne y Lilian hablaron del único tema que habían evitado.

El hombre que la había embarazado.

Lilian hubiera querido evitar a toda costa hablar del tema, pero era algo que su madre no dejaría pasar. A su padre nunca le había dicho el nombre del padre de los gemelos. Sin embargo a su madre no podía evitar contarle todo.

- Era el hombre mas apuesto que he conocido. Le vi por primera vez en el restaurante donde yo trabajaba. - ella sonrió recordando-. Estaba sentado en una de mis mesas. Había estado mucho rato sin mirar más que rumbo a la playa.

- He de suponer que no te había visto o no hubiera estado concentrado en la playa. - dijo Anne con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si. El se asustó un poco cuando le hablé. Después no me quitaba la vista de encima. La verdad es que en ese momento me sentí la mujer mas irresistible del mundo. El no dejó de intentar conquistarme desde ese momento. Ella recordó entonces todos los detalles como si hubiera sido ayer.

¿Está listo para ordenar señor? - _le habia preguntado e_lla. El cliente estaba en una de sus mesas. lo había visto entrar y sentarse desde hacía rato.

Cuando sus ojos la habían mirado, había sido como sí toda su vida no hubiera existido antes. Había conocido hombres apuestos y arrogantes, pero nunca uno como él.

Ella había visto a mucha gente así... Ella misma era una de ellos. Su vida no había sido fácil y se había lanzado a estar sola y por su cuenta desde muy joven. Llevaba trabajado en el restaurante desde hacía muchísimos años... Podría decirse que era su hogar... el único que había conocido.

- Sí... Discúlpeme. Estaba distraído... - habia pedido la especialidad de la casa por favor y una bebida con gas. Ni siquiera había mirado la carta. Eso La había hecho sonreír.

Enseguida. - habia respondido. Y se habia marchado a solicitar su plato. Durante todo el tiempo que tardaron en preparar todo, él no la había perdido de vista entre las mesas... la había hecho sentir especial.

Ella había podido sentir su mirada, otros la habían visto de esa forma, pero nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse así, ni provocado semejantes sensaciones antes desconocidas para ella.

- Me gustaría invitarla a dar una vuelta...o de acompañarla a su casa sí está usted muy cansada.

- No acostumbro a salir con desconocidos. - había sido su respuesta. Sin embargo el había parecido ofendido.

- Touché. - había dicho en respuesta al verse atrapado.

Ella le habia sonreído también. Sabía que él sólo estaba intentando un ligue fácil, pero ella no era fácil. Todavia era virgen. Razón de más para andarse con cuidado.

No era una mojigata, pero cuando se entregara, lo haría por amor.

…El ... sonreía de una manera tan tentadora...

- Emmett McCarthy a sus órdenes madame. - se había presentado formalmente-. Soltero y sin compromiso. No tengo vicios y soy honrado y muy trabajador. Tengo dos licenciaturas en economía y en administración, tengo mi propia empresa y soy mi propio jefe...

- ¡Suficiente por favor! Se ha vendido usted de manera perfecta. - lo había interrumpido ella riéndose. No solía tener esa actitud relajada con los clientes, pero este en especial ya había sobrepasado sus límites-. Y lamento decirle que no estoy interesada en un prototipo de su clase. Lo que yo estoy buscando es un hombre del que pueda enamorarme y que me ame y me sea fiel... Alguien que quiera formar un hogar conmigo para toda la vida. Y no creo que a usted le interese eso. - había sido su respuesta final y se había dirgido a la salida, yéndose a casa.

- ¡Entonces fue muy emocionante y amor a primera vista! - dijo su madre con emoción.

- Si. Creo que si. Al menos por mi parte fue así. - Lilian no se había dado cuenta de que le había relatado a su madre, al mismo tiempo que recordaba.

Nunca había hablado con nadie de esto. No había tenido a nadie... ni a una amiga, ni tampoco familia y mucho menos una persona a la que le tuviera confianza. Habia estado sola en el mundo. Y esa había sido la causa de que hubiera caído en la redes de ese hombre.

Se engañaba. La verdad era que desde el primer momento en que le había visto a los ojos había caído enamorada de él y no había tenido salvación.

Los siguientes tres días, él había acudido puntualmente al restaurante para comer y cenar ahí y también le había repetido la misma invitación. Ella por su parte había repetido la misma respuesta y se había marchado sola a casa. Cuando el último día no se presentó, a ella le había decepcionado mucho y había entristecido. Ya se había hecho ilusiones de que entre ellos podría surgir algo verdadero, pero había demostrado que no estaba realmente interesado.

- Hola... Sí le regalo rosas... Y sí le digo que soy solamente un hombre que ha quedado fascinado con usted ¿Daría una vuelta conmigo... O me dejaría acompañarla a casa sí está muy cansada?

Su atuendo había cambiado... Ahora llevaba pantalones playeros y una camisa tipo hawaiano en lugar del traje formal... No había cambiado de zapatos ¿indicaba que era fiel a sus principios? ¿O demostraba que era un hombre caprichoso y convenenciero? Ella se había hecho esas preguntas. Sin embargo, su corazón había revoloteado de alegría al igual que las miles de mariposas que había en su estómago.

- Creí que se había marchado... Y... Está bien. Acompáñeme a casa... Soy Rosalie.

Se había presentado con ese nombre. ... de hecho, todos ahí la conocían de esa forma. Nunca había dicho su verdadera identidad.

-¿Usabas el nombre de mi abuela? - Anne estaba sorprendida. Ella le había contado esa historia cuando era muy pequeña y no se imaginaba que pudiera recordar todos los detalles.

- Si. Nunca olvidé a la abuela Rosalie. Fue ella quien me ayudó todos estos años. Sin ella, mi padre me habría encontrado de inmediato.

-Tu padre siempre fue un maniático del control. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como lo había planeado. - Anne sonrió-. Cuando tu naciste arruinaste todos sus planes.

- ¿Qué yo arruine sus planes? - preguntó sorprendida. Bueno, nunca había hecho precisamente lo que su padre le ordenaba.

- Si. El estaba completamente seguro de que serias un varón. Cuando el médico le dijo que había tenido una hija, hizo el escándalo de su vida. Después de eso comenzó a planear tu vida... me alegro que no le hayas dejado dominarte.

-No. Y si Emmett no me hubiera mentido, quizás nunca le hubiera pedido ayuda a mi padre. Nunca dejaré de reprocharme ese error.

-Se llama Emmett. No es un nombre muy común.

-No. No lo es. Quizás por eso me conquistó. Recuerdo todo lo que viví con él, aunque trato de ignorar cualquier detalle que viene a mi mente.

- Cuéntame más. - dijo Anne.

Cuando permití que me acompañara, caminamos por la playa y la calle. Platicamos de todo un poco. Emmett me contó su vida y de cómo había alcanzado el éxito. Yo le conté que vivía sola, no se por que lo hice. Trabajaba por la tarde y estudiaba por las mañanas. Tenía sueños y aspiraciones como cualquier joven. Era algo tonta... Y el se dio cuenta.

Los otros días fueron igual, cada noche pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Al séptimo día de conocernos, él me dio un beso. Para mi fue maravilloso. Yo estaba enamorada de él sin remedio.

Había esperado que él también sintiera lo mismo... me equivoqué totalmente.

Estudiaba por las mañanas, mientras él trabajaba desde su habitación del hotel, y nos veíamos por la noche. él me esperaba a la salida del trabajo para acompañarme a mi casa.

Para mi, vivir este amor, era algo desconocido, pero intenso. Nunca había sentido tanto amor ni tampoco había estado dispuesta a todo.

Sabía bien que entregarme a él era cuestión de tiempo y yo quería ser suya.

- Siempre quiere una pertenecer al hombre amado... pero el corazón es algo ciego. Se entrega sin dudarlo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. - Anne sabía esto por experiencia propia. Alguna vez ella también fue joven y cometió los mismos errores que había cometido su hija.

Fue un sábado por la noche. Me había invitado a cenar en otra ciudad. Nos habíamos visto poco y estábamos más que felices de estar juntos. Me sacó a bailar y fue muy dulce conmigo. Iban a servir el postrel cuando él me dio la prueba que yo estaba esperando. El quería algo serio conmigo.

Emmett me llevó a una suite en un lujoso hotel y yo me entregué a él. No medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Solo quería sentirme suya y que el fuera mío... era virgen. Nunca antes lo hice porque estaba esperando al indicado.

- Me sorprende que hayas esperado tanto. Ya casi nadie tiene esos valores... lo digo porque siempre estuviste sola. Nunca estuve a tu lado dándote consejos.

- Me cuidé sola... Hasta Emmett.

Estuvimos saliendo varias semanas y todo parecía estar saliendo bien. Parecíamos tan felices. El quería poner una fecha para casarnos y como ya no me faltaban más que unas semanas para graduarme, había aceptado.

No me enteré de que estaba embarazada, hasta el mismo día en que todo terminó. Nunca había sido mi intención, pero estaba mas que feliz. y aunque noté que había estado muy extraño y alejado en ese par de días, no lo tomé en cuenta. Mi corazón y mi mente estaban pendientes de mi hijo.

Me había citado en el hotel en que habíamos estado juntos la primera vez.

Corrí casi para poder llegar... Había tenido una cita muy importante esa mañana y tenía una gran sorpresa que darle a Emmett. Había estado segura de que se pondría feliz por la noticia... Tanto como yo estaba.

- No puedo imaginar que él te abandonara estando embarazada. - Anne se indignó.

-No se lo dije. No tuve oportunidad. ... Estaba tan serio y su mirada era tan fría, que no había podido ni siquiera hablar.

-¿Cómo?

-Se terminó me dijo. Lo único que hice fue morderme los labios para evitar llorar.

Fue hermoso mientras duró.- dijo-. Ahora debo continuar mí camino. Me abrió una cuenta en el banco para que no tuviera que preocuparme de nada.

- ¿El pagó por ti.? No puedo creerlo. Pensaba que al menos te había querido un poco. No se... algo .

Ya no pude contener las lagrimas Hubiera querido evitarlas, pero fue imposible. Había tenido tanta ilusión de contarle mi gran secreto... ya no importaba.

Me pidió que no llorara y que tomara el dinero.

salí corriendo de ahí. No podía permanecer un minuto más cerca de ese desconocido. Fui tan tonta. Me dejé engañar como tonta... Decidí callar... decidí no decirle mi secreto.

- ¿Y crees que fue lo mejor no decirle?

- Al principio creí que si... pero después de haber pasado cuatro años a lado de mi padre... creo que no debería haber callado. Pero ya es tarde. A pesar de todo el daño que el me hizo... jamás me perdonará haberle ocultado que iba a ser padre.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


End file.
